Life Ending Confrontation
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: El Macho, my new worst enemy. He had captured my partner, took away one of the people I consider family and destroyed my minions by changing them into purple zombies. His black hair and blue skin tight uniform stands out as I meet him face to face for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my one shot fanfic for Despicable Me 2. It contains spoilers so I suggest to anyone who hasn't seen the movie tonight please don't read or you can read it if you want to know a little bit about the movie before hand. This story comes out of what I thought would be the outcome of the end when Gru comes face to face with El Macho after delivering the Minions from their Zombie like state. This will be my very first one shot but I think that I am going to make it into multiple chapters to make it a little easier on me. **

**I do not own the movie nor the characters that are going to be in this story.**

Gru

El Macho, my new worst enemy. He had captured my partner, took away one of the people I consider family and destroyed my minions by changing them into purple zombies. His black hair and blue skin tight uniform stands out as I meet him face to face for the first time.

"Someone is going to die tonight," El Macho explains to me as he pulls out a vial of this purple liquid known to me as PX-41 and drinks it; a dangerous chemical mixture that can turn anyone or anything into a purple, indestructible monster. His body squirms underneath the transformation of this once respectable man now turned maniac.

I just sat there and watched as he grew three times in size. He skin turned from a pale tan to a purple mass and purple hair started to sprout all over his body. His teeth grew to where it protruded out from his mouth in an under bite style. Once the transformation was complete his gave me the most hideous roar that I have ever heard from anyone I have faced my entire life.

"You know Gru," El Macho exclaimed to me in a deeper voice then I have heard before, "You should have seen the look on your face when you heard me roar for the first time. You look absolutely terrified!"

"You must know that I have….. faced much worse… in my life than…. being taunted by a big, purple, ugly fuzzy monster… such as you El Macho," I said trying to sound confident.

"Well then, Mr. Confident, Let's put your courage to the test as I beat it out of you," The big, purple, ugly, fuzzy monster laughed unconvinced at my masked confidence as he threw a punch my way.

I quickly did a forward roll to the side before having to side step to avoid the second pounding of the fist that was thrown my way. He was determined to get to me as he tried to swipe me off of my feet with the oversized hands of his.

"I have been meaning to ask, what have you done with my partner?" I said determined to find out before anything bad happened to me or her.

"You mean that Lucy girl? She is right there," El Macho decided to reveal the location to me.

I watched as El Macho's massive fingers press a tiny button and down below us, in a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, it split in two showing the top of a missile. I watched it come from the depths of the ground as the missile grew in size and more was added to it. I was soon watching the tip of a shark's nose come nosing its way up into the sunlight strapped to the missile and then strapped to it was Lucy trying to act calm and collected as she struggled against her bonds.

"Let her go!" I said as I quickly turned around to meet the eyes of my enemy.

"Why should I when all I want is to rule the world? And what better way to kick off the event then to destroy the two people trying to stop me, as I send that missile into volcano that I used to stage my death all those years ago," He said as he took another swipe at me.

I looked down at Agnes, Margo and Edith, the three girls who stole my heart. They were looking scared as they looked between Lucy and I. I knew from my talk with her before that Agnes really wanted a mother. I felt deep down in my heart that Lucy was it and wanted, more like needed to save her from her the death that faced her.

"Take me instead," I shouted loud enough for those down in the courtyard to hear me, "Just let her go."

It seemed like El Macho was taken aback at my request. He just stood there for a few seconds and then shook his head to clear it.

"Gru, No!" I heard Lucy shout from behind me as she had stopped struggling to listen to what I had to say next.

"Lucy the girls need you more than me," I said, "Girls I want you to know that I am very proud of you and want you to know that I love you very much."

El Macho signaled for someone to cut the bonds and a man dress is a light blue what looked like a diving suit came out and cut Lucy's bonds.

"No dad, I can't live without you," I heard Margo my oldest reply.

I heard other exclamations from the others. But I stood strong for my girls and my partner.

"That was too easy," El Macho exclaimed with pleasure written all over his voice. He picked up a massive pole and slammed it down on me.

Lucy

I watched as the enemy Gru predicted to be the one in the end, destroy the only love of my life and the father of these three orphaned girls. I held a sobbing Agnes and hugged Edith who was on the verge of tears. I watched Margo stare in disbelief up at the massive pole knowing her father was underneath it. El Macho soon came thundering down as he walked over to us with an evil smile plastered all over his fuzzy face.

"Gru is now terminated," He said as he lumbered over to us, "And now it is…"

He never finished his sentence however because he was suddenly being shocked from behind. He fell over sideways and was unconscious. Once he fell over, I saw a grief stricken Dr. Nefario staring at us wondering what to do.

I soon found myself running up the stairs up to a balcony trying to get to my partner and great friend. When I finally arrived at the spot, I stopped to locate Gru underneath the pile of metal.

I found traces of his scarf not far from the outskirts of the rubble. I pulled of it to find that it was still attached to Gru's neck. I soon started to frantically dig for him and was quickly joined by the girls.

Gru's face appeared rapidly as we pulled metal away and once we freed his head and shoulders, I began to check for a pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you for the reviews so far! This is a story that was I just started writing on a whim because I got to see Despicable Me 2 yesterday. Please recommend this to your friends who like Despicable Me! I am anxious to see what people say in this! Just FYI in this chapter, you will probably hear terms that you have never heard before. I am a Lifeguard and will be using a few terms from that in this chapter so don't be alarmed. PM me and I am willing to answer any questions you may have in regards to the terms I will be using. **

Lucy

I started counting to ten once I placed my middle and pointer fingers on the cartoid artery on his neck. I was careful to add a 'one thousand' between each number to make sure that I counted evenly. I lowered myself down to where my elbows touched the ground to also watch for signs of breathing. To my delight, I felt a pulse and saw movement in his chest. Although he was unconscious, he was still alive!

"We need to get him out from underneath the rubble! He is still alive" I shouted to the girls gesturing to the metal and rock still laying on top of my partner. I started to dig him out, but was soon startled when I felt someone place their hand on mine. I looked down to see a black gloved, three fingered hand resting on top of mine and a cheerful little yellow minion babbling to me with a grin plastered on his face as if he was trying to reassure me that everything would be alright.

He then proceeded to take my hand off of the rubble and moved me slightly away as thousands of minions took over the work that I had just begun. They all grabbed a piece of the metal pole El Macho used to smash Gru and all picked it up as if it had been a toothpick instead of solid metal.

Once the little yellow guys had pulled everything away, I ran over to Gru followed closely by Dr. Nefario who looked even more worried than I did.

"We need to get him to a hospital or someplace where he receive better care," I said as I looked toward the elderly man who must have known Gru his whole life.

"Help me get him back to the ship and we can check him there," He replied as he directed the minions to make some sort of stretcher for himself and I to carry Gru over to the ship.

It didn't take us long to get back to Gru's place. Despite what I saw on the outside, it was a quaint home with toys everywhere. We hurried Gru to his room and called an ambulance which was quick to come. We explained the situation to the paramedics as much as we could before following it to the hospital.

Margo, Edith, Agnes and I were instructed to wait out in the waiting room once we arrived at the nearest hospital. We waiting in absolute silence for hours as I comforted the Edith and Agnes and I watched Margo just sit quietly to herself staring at some unknown thing in front of her. She had this pained look on her face. After a while of looking at the oldest of Gru's daughters, I had to ask her what was going on.

"Margo, what is wrong?" I asked as I began to stroke her hair.

"Somehow, I feel that this situation that we are in right now is all my fault. If I hadn't liked Antonio even so much to step foot in his own home during that party, you would have never been caught and dad would have never gone back to save you. I was the reason he was there; because I fell for some boy who turned out to not even like me."

"Hey, it's not your fault," I said as I met her eyes, "If anyone should be faulted for his injuries it should be me. I was the one who didn't believe him fully that El Macho was the guy we were after. I was the one who put myself in right position to get captured. You were not at fault at all."

Margo was about to say something else when Dr. Nefario, who had gone back with Gru, came out.

"What's happening to daddy?" I heard sweet little Agnes ask.

"Daddy is fine and nothing major happened, thank goodness. He has many broken bones, especially ribs, but should be fine," He said as tears of joy started to fall down the elderly man's face.

I heard squeals of delight come from the girls as I was soon embraced by the girls.

"Can we go back and see him?" I asked.

"He is asleep right now, but I am sure that he would be glad to see you when he wakes up," the Dr. said as he gestured for us to follow him through the labrynth maze known as the hospital's hallways.

Gru

"_Let her go!" I said as I quickly turned around to meet the eyes of my enemy._

"_Why should I when all I want is to rule the world? And what better way to kick off the event then to destroy the two people trying to stop me, as I send that missile into volcano that I used to stage my death all those years ago," He said as he took another swipe at me._

_I looked down at Agnes, Margo and Edith, the three girls who stole my heart. They were looking scared as they looked between Lucy and I. I knew from my talk with her before that Agnes really wanted a mother. I felt deep down in my heart that Lucy was it and wanted, more like needed to save her from her the death that faced her._

"_Take me instead," I shouted loud enough for those down in the courtyard to hear me, "Just let her go."_

_It seemed like El Macho was taken aback at my request. He just stood there for a few seconds and then shook his head to clear it._

"_Gru, No!" I heard Lucy shout from behind me as she had stopped struggling to listen to what I had to say next._

"_Lucy the girls need you more than me," I said, "Girls I want you to know that I am very proud of you and want you to know that I love you very much."_

_El Macho signaled for someone to cut the bonds and a man dress is a light blue what looked like a diving suit came out and cut Lucy's bonds. _

"_No dad, I can't live without you," I heard Margo my oldest reply. _

_I heard other exclamations from the others. But I stood strong for my girls and my partner._

"_That was too easy," El Macho exclaimed with pleasure written all over his voice. He picked up a massive pole and slammed it down on me._

I opened my eyes slowly taking in the light that suddenly penetrated my eye lids. The first thing I noticed that I was staring up at a white ceiling. I tried to sit up slightly but was greeted by a sharp pain that shot through my side.

It then dawned on me when I looked over to my left and the right that I was in a hospital and the last thing I remembered was a giant metal pole being slammed down on me by El Macho. I did that for Lucy who was strapped to a rocket and a shark that was aimed for a volcano.

"Daddy!" I heard an exclamation from the doorway.

I turned to find little Agnes being placed on my bed with the widest grin I haven't seen since I adopted the three girls.

"Agnes!" I did my best to say underneath all the pain that shot through my body. I extended my arms out toward her and she gave me a hug. I gritted my teeth because the effort it took to hug my youngest was enough to cause me more pain then previously before and it must have shown on my face.

"Agnes," Margo exclaimed as she reached for her youngest sister, "Be careful he is hurt remember?"

"Oh right," She replied giving me this shy little grin.

"Can I sit up on the bed?" Edith asked as the bed only came to her eye level.

Margo helped her onto the bed and Edith snuggled up beside me as if she hadn't seen me in a long time.

"Glad you are okay partner," I heard Lucy's cheerful voice echo through the room.

"I am too," I said as I smiled sweetly to her silently thanking her for taking care of my girls for me.

"Dr. Nefario will you please take the girls home and put them in bed?" I asked my oldest friend.

"Sure thing boss," He replied as he rounded up the girls and exited the door. But Margo soon ran back inside and gave me a big hug.

"I don't know what I would do without you," She replied as she looked up at me.

"I don't either, now go home," I said as I smiled and watched as she ran back out.

"Lucy, I know this is probably not the time or the place to ask you this, but," I started as I pulled out a black box and inside was a ring, "Lucy Wilde, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as it was now her turn to give me a hug.

Once I had fully recovered, we had our wedding. We even had El Macho watch from his cell, much to his displeasure. Margo, Edith and Agnes adjusted well to a new life with a mom and Lucy adjusted well to being a mom. We all lived happily and wanted nothing to happen as one day we get a call from an old friend.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and share it so I can hear what you have to think and maybe help me come up with a little sequel!**


End file.
